Beyblade Blast
by megaguy2222
Summary: It is a new series, new beys.
1. The Adventure Begins Again! Hydra!

Hey, it's an all new series which means all new characters!^_^ Cannon Kurayami, (me) Rebecca Muramachi, (my girlfriend)  
Ken Kirusama, (a friend of mine) Draga Saramuchi, (my rival) Caesar Empire, (a minor character.) and Noah Sharksama (my best friend). And our Beys, Slam Hydra RD125EQF(Mine), (Rebecca does not have one), Multi Mirage 85US(Ken's)  
Smash Draco 100SSF(Draga's), Hero Perseus AD145AWD, And Ocean Cetus ED145MS. (Note, this story is basically an anime show that is written instead of aired,  
each chapter is one episode, the series name is Beyblade Blast. The year 2225 A.D. this is 5 years after Shogun Steel.  
But I have no idea what year Shogun Steel is in so it is an estimate.) by megaguy2222

3,2,1, Beyblade Blast!

Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin! Gotta clash them, blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide!  
In our time there are beys unexplored! Powerful rivals and battles in store! Let the games begin, the team will fight to the end!  
Beyblade Blast! Together defend! Sometimes it's unreal but you just gota deal!  
It's always the same! When you're up against the game! Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin1 Gotta clash them blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide! Beyblade!

"Pegasus!", "Ifrit!" , "Dragoon!", "L-Drago!" *Beys explode in space*

3 months later, "Ahh! N-N-Nice Hydra.", "Ahh!", "Ouch!", "Was that a dream? It seemed so...real." *Meteor Crashes*  
"Was that a meteor?!" I said. *Rushes outside and finds a bey in the crash site* (It is Hydra, and my appearance is my avatar.)  
"A four-headed hydra? OK, you are Slam Hydra Reverse Disc 125 (RD125) Earthquake Flat (EQF)."I said.  
"When a dazzling glow from the Heavens lights up the Earth, a new bey of light will awken a great new power, but a new glow of light can become a new pit of darkness. When that time comes, new chosen ones must protect the future.  
But the new wvil will arrive soon. The wielder of Hydra is one, and the others are yet to come." A mysterious figure said.  
"Who...who are you?" "I am the foreseeing one. You will know me." The figure vanished."Strange...Who was that."

Meanwhile... "Hmm... Caesar...You know what to do." "Yes Chepeus...My King...I will enter the tournament 3 months from now...And destroy..."

3 months later, "Ahh", "I'm almost late for the next match!" I said. "All right! Get ready for the Caesar VS Cannon Match!" Blader DJ said.  
"In 3,2,1, Beyblade Blast!" Everyone said. "All right! Charge Hydra! Special Move, Jigen Hydra Slam!" I said.  
"Hero Dual Slash!" Caesar said. "Ooh! Looks like Cannon wins by a stadium out! The Finals begin now!"  
'It's Cannon VS Ken! 3,2,1, Beyblade Blast!" "Charge Hydra, Jigen Hydra Slam!" "Multi Mirage Dissapearance!"  
"Where'd it go?" "Over here!" "What?! Two of them?!" "Go, Phantom Mirage" *Each one hit Hydra 40 times.*  
"Go, Jigen Hydra Slam!" "Cannon wins With a stadium out!" "Beyblade Blast! Go, Smash Draco!" "Hydra has been knocked out by a mysterious blader and his bey!" " "I am Draga Saramuchi, and my bey is Smash Draco 100SSF. Remember me."  
"Congrats on the win Cannon! (It was Rebecca) But no congrats on the loss." "You did good." (It was Noah)  
"Yeah, no one has ever beaten me." (It was Ken) *Thought* "Hmm, was he the great evil?"

End of Episode. 


	2. The Dragon's Trap! Draco!

Hey, it's an all new series which means all new characters!^_^ Cannon Kurayami, (me) Rebecca Muramachi, (my girlfriend)  
Ken Kirusama, (a friend of mine) Draga Saramuchi, (my rival) Caesar Empire, (a minor character.) and Noah Sharksama (my best friend). And our Beys, Slam Hydra RD125EQF(Mine), (Rebecca does not have one), Multi Mirage 85US(Ken's)  
Smash Draco 100SSF(Draga's), Hero Perseus AD145AWD, (Caesar's) And Ocean Cetus ED145MS (Noah's). (Note, this story is basically an anime show that is written instead of aired,  
each chapter is one episode, the series name is Beyblade Blast. The year 2225 A.D. this is 5 years after Shogun Steel.  
But I have no idea what year Shogun Steel is in so it is an estimate.) by megaguy2222

3,2,1, Beyblade Blast!

Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin! Gotta clash them, blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide!  
In our time there are beys unexplored! Powerful rivals and battles in store! Let the games begin, the team will fight to the end!  
Beyblade Blast! Together defend! Sometimes it's unreal but you just gota deal!  
It's always the same! When you're up against the game! Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin1 Gotta clash them blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide! Beyblade!

Intro: Many years ago, a star fragment descended from from the sky. The tops born from that fragment changed shape and evolved into the modern Beys of today. Episode 2: The Dragon's Trap!

Me (thougt): Could he be the great evil? Draga, huh? and Smash Draco100SSF? I was on a research team months ago and we didn't find a Bey like that. Hydra, I-

Rebecca: Cannon, you've been zoned out for the last few minutes! Hold on, were you thinking about that guy?

Noah: It's hard to take a sneak attack like that. (Looking at watch,) It's 9:00, we better get in bed and talk tommorow.  
(Midnight) Draga: I won't destroy Hydra! I need him! It is my birthright!  
Prince Cepheus V: Your birthright is a life of serving me! Your ancestors pledged loyalty to mine!  
You are a slave! I will soon be king!  
Draga: You're not king yet! Beyblade Blast!  
Cepheus: As you wish. Beyblade Blast! Go, King Cepheus CS145CSS!  
Draga: Go, Smash Draco 100SSF!  
-Explosion- -Draco, sleep out- Draga: Draco! Cepheus: Be a good slave and do what I tell you to.

(4:00 AM) -Cell phone rings- Me (sleepy): Hello. Say what?! Your Bey was smashed, Draga?! O.k. I'll be there in a flash!  
-Rebecca's cell rings- (sleepy): Hey, Cannon. What?! I'll be there as soon as possible!  
(Later) Draga: Cannon, I challenge you to a battle! Me: What?! You said Draco was desroyed! So this was a trap!  
Draga: And you fell right into it. 3, 2, 1, Beyblade Blast!  
Me: Blast! Go, Slam Hydra! Special Move! Jigen Hydra Slam!  
Draga: Special Move! Dragon Destruction Smashing Slash!  
Me: GOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS MY BLADER'S SPIRIT!  
Draga: Blader's Spirit?!  
-Draco sleep out- Draga: Impossible! Ken: Awesome! Noah: Not bad. Rebecca: Great!  
Draga: It won't end like this next time! -vanishes-  
Cepheus: YOU FAILED?! Draga: Yes, but please do not punish me, my lord. Cepheus: Since you have pledged loyalty, I cannot. Do not fail again.

End, hope you liked it! 


	3. The Conquering Hero! Perseus!

Hey, it's an all new series which means all new characters!^_^ Cannon Kurayami, (me) Rebecca Muramachi, (my girlfriend)  
Ken Kirusama, (a friend of mine) Draga Saramuchi, (my rival) Caesar Empire, (a minor character.) and Noah Sharksama (my best friend). And our Beys, Slam Hydra RD125EQF(Mine), (Rebecca does not have one), Multi Mirage 85US(Ken's)  
Smash Draco 100SSF(Draga's), Hero Perseus AD145AWD, (Caesar's) And Ocean Cetus ED145MS (Noah's). (Note, this story is basically an anime show that is written instead of aired,  
each chapter is one episode, the series name is Beyblade Blast. The year 2225 A.D. this is 5 years after Shogun Steel.  
But I have no idea what year Shogun Steel is in so it is an estimate.) by megaguy2222

3,2,1, Beyblade Blast!

Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin! Gotta clash them, blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide!  
In our time there are beys unexplored! Powerful rivals and battles in store! Let the games begin, the team will fight to the end!  
Beyblade Blast! Together defend! Sometimes it's unreal but you just gota deal!  
It's always the same! When you're up against the game! Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin1 Gotta clash them blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide! Beyblade!

Intro: Many years ago, a star fragment descended from from the sky. The tops born from that fragment changed shape and evolved into the modern Beys of today. Episode 3: The Conquering Hero: Perseus!  
Draga (thought): I'm starting to doubt Cepheus. Should I stay here, like my ancestors? Or should I join that guy? Cannon Kurayami?  
Caesar: Did you lose to that guy because of misfortune? Or because you're weak?  
Draga: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WON'T PUMMELL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW?!  
Caesar: My, my. Such anger. O.k. We will see whether he beat you by luck or not.  
3, 2, 1, Beyblade Blast!  
Draga: Blast! Go, Special Move! Dragon Destruction Smashing Slash!  
-Explosion- Caesar: Perseus is wobbling?! Go, Hero's Dual Conquering Swords! -Explosion and heads extend-  
Caesar: What?! I was defeated by my own move?! Draga: Guess you're the unskilled one.

Next time on Beyblade Blast: Draga continues having doubts about Cepheus. So he decides to take the fight to Cannon!

Next Episode: Showdown! Draga VS. Cannon! 


	4. Showdown! Draga VS Cannon!

Hey, it's an all new series which means all new characters!^_^ Cannon Kurayami, (me) Rebecca Muramachi, (my girlfriend)  
Ken Kirusama, (a friend of mine) Draga Saramuchi, (my rival) Caesar Empire, (a minor character.) and Noah Sharksama (my best friend). And our Beys, Slam Hydra RD125EQF(Mine), (Rebecca does not have one), Multi Mirage 85US(Ken's)  
Smash Draco 100SSF(Draga's), Hero Perseus AD145AWD, (Caesar's) And Ocean Cetus ED145MS (Noah's). (Note, this story is basically an anime show that is written instead of aired,  
each chapter is one episode, the series name is Beyblade Blast. The year 2225 A.D. this is 5 years after Shogun Steel.  
But I have no idea what year Shogun Steel is in so it is an estimate.) by megaguy2222

3,2,1, Beyblade Blast!

Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin! Gotta clash them, blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide!  
In our time there are beys unexplored! Powerful rivals and battles in store! Let the games begin, the team will fight to the end!  
Beyblade Blast! Together defend! Sometimes it's unreal but you just gota deal!  
It's always the same! When you're up against the game! Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin1 Gotta clash them blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide! Beyblade!

Intro: Many years ago, a star fragment descended from from the sky. The tops born from that fragment changed shape and evolved into the modern Beys of today. Episode 4: Showdown! Draga VS. Cannon!  
Draga: *sigh* I can't sleep. Thinking about Cannon or Cepheus. *A female walks into the room*  
Katy: Is something wrong, Draga? Draco's partner should never be restless. (Katy is tall and wears a pink t-shirt and khaki shorts, Draga is dressed like Jin Ryu but with a three-headed dragon on the center of his top a gray beginning to the bottom, blue pants, black boots, light blue sleeves, a grey begiining to the top with a dark blue wrapping above it,  
purple gloves, black hair, red markings on both cheeks, and pale skin. Kathy is also pale skinned.)  
Draga: Just because we were forced by our families to be engaged a year ago at 12 doesn't mean you have to worry this much.  
Kathy: Remember the King's Madness sealed in Cepheus's bey?  
Draga: Yes! It destroys the Bey's owner!  
Kathy: I can sense the doubt in you, the choice is yours.  
Draga: Alright, good night.  
*Kathy leaves and Draga arranges pillows to look like him, goes to Cannon's house and sleeps in the yard.*  
Cannon: Good morning, world! Wonder what Rebecca has cooking , well only one way to find out!  
*Goes downstairs* Rebbeca: Breakfast will be done in thirty minutes. *Kisses Cannon on the cheek*  
Cannon: Aw, well I'm off for some training. *Cannon/me is dressed like Gingka with a red scarf, a purple headband with a red four-headed hydra on it, a purple jacket, purple pants, a red shirt underneath, red sneakers, and brown hair and pale skin. Rebecca is dressed like Madoka but with a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, blonde hair that goes straight down, a purple hairband, and pale skin.* *Cannon walks outside* Draga: I was wondering when you'd show up.  
Cannon: Draga! Draga: Let's go! 3! Cannon: 2! Draga: 1! Both: Beyblade Blast! Cannon: Go! Finish it right away Hydra! Special move! Jigen Hydra Slam! Draga: Dragon Destruction Smashing Slash! *Draco stops spinning*  
Draga: NO! Cannon: Put it there, pal. We could really use some help. Draga: My goal is to take Cepheus down. You could be of some help. Cannon: Ok. Let's go eat. 


	5. The Exploding Bey! Dynamite Indus!

Hey, it's an all new series which means all new characters!^_^ Cannon Kurayami, (me) Rebecca Muramachi, (my girlfriend)  
Ken Kirusama, (a friend of mine) Draga Saramuchi, (my rival) Caesar Empire, (a minor character.) and Noah Sharksama (my best friend). And our Beys, Slam Hydra RD125EQF(Mine), (Rebecca does not have one), Multi Mirage 85US(Ken's)  
Smash Draco 100SSF(Draga's), Hero Perseus AD145AWD, (Caesar's) And Ocean Cetus ED145MS (Noah's). (Note, this story is basically an anime show that is written instead of aired,  
each chapter is one episode, the series name is Beyblade Blast. The year 2225 A.D. this is 5 years after Shogun Steel.  
But I have no idea what year Shogun Steel is in so it is an estimate.) by megaguy2222

3,2,1, Beyblade Blast!

Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin! Gotta clash them, blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide!  
In our time there are beys unexplored! Powerful rivals and battles in store! Let the games begin, the team will fight to the end!  
Beyblade Blast! Together defend! Sometimes it's unreal but you just gota deal!  
It's always the same! When you're up against the game! Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin1 Gotta clash them blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide! Beyblade!

Intro: Many years ago, a star fragment descended from from the sky. The tops born from that fragment changed shape and evolved into the modern Beys of today. Episode 5: The Exploding Bey: Dynamite Indus!  
Cannon: All right! Who's next? Rebcca: *sigh* That's your 50th match today. ?: I'll be next.  
Cannon: Who are you? ?: My name is Indus. And my Bey, Dynamite Indus 230RF. It's the ultimate Attack/Defense hybrid. Cannon: Okay, try me. 3, 2, 1, Both: Beyblade Blast! Indus: Special Move! Dynamite Shot!  
Cannon: Jigen Hydra Slam! *Indus moves to the edge and attacks, knocking Hydra onto the edge*  
Cannon: OK! Race Hydra! Special Move Jigen Hydra Tornado! *Hydra Races around and makes a tornado to throw Indus out.* Indus: No! cannon: I'm awesome and I know it! Indus: It won't be long until you meet my master.  
*Runs off.* The end. 


	6. Evolution! Jigen Hydra!

Hey, it's an all new series which means all new characters!^_^ Cannon Kurayami, (me) Rebecca Muramachi, (my girlfriend)  
Ken Kirusama, (a friend of mine) Draga Saramuchi, (my rival) Caesar Empire, (a minor character.) and Noah Sharksama (my best friend). And our Beys, Slam Hydra RD125EQF(Mine), (Rebecca does not have one), Multi Mirage 85US(Ken's)  
Smash Draco 100SSF(Draga's), Hero Perseus AD145AWD, (Caesar's) And Ocean Cetus ED145MS (Noah's). (Note, this story is basically an anime show that is written instead of aired,  
each chapter is one episode, the series name is Beyblade Blast. The year 2225 A.D. this is 5 years after Shogun Steel.  
But I have no idea what year Shogun Steel is in so it is an estimate.) by megaguy2222

3,2,1, Beyblade Blast!

Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin! Gotta clash them, blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide!  
In our time there are beys unexplored! Powerful rivals and battles in store! Let the games begin, the team will fight to the end!  
Beyblade Blast! Together defend! Sometimes it's unreal but you just gotta deal!  
It's always the same! When you're up against the game! Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin1 Gotta clash them blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide! Beyblade!

Intro: Many years ago, a star fragment descended from from the sky. The tops born from that fragment changed shape and evolved into the modern Beys of today. Episode 6: Evolution! Jigen Hydra!  
-Late Night- *Light pours into Hydra as Cannon is sleeping.*  
-Morning- Cannon: *yawn* So, what's for breakfast? Rebecca: Bacon and eggs. Cannon: Awesome!  
Draga: Cannon, I challenge you! 3, 2, 1, Both: Beyblade Blast! *Hydra starts glowing.* Cannon: Huh?  
This never happened before. Whoa! Hydra's Spin Track increased in size! Rebecca: Right! Now it's an RD145 track.  
And it can now change modes from Slam Mode to Barrage Mode! Cannon: All right! Jigen Hydra! Mode Change!  
*Heads rotate to switch modes.* Barrage Mode! Hit 'em! Jigen Hydra Slam! Draga: No! Again! Cannon: Great match.  
Let's do it again sometime. Draga: Yeah! The end. 


	7. Quadruple Evolution!

Hey, it's an all new series which means all new characters!^_^ Cannon Kurayami, (me) Rebecca Muramachi, (my girlfriend)  
Ken Kirusama, (a friend of mine) Draga Saramuchi, (my rival) Caesar Empire, (a minor character.) and Noah Sharksama (my best friend). And our Beys, Jigen Hydra RD145EQF(Mine), (Rebecca does not have one), Multi Mirage 85US(Ken's)  
Smash Draco 100SSF(Draga's), Hero Perseus AD145AWD, (Caesar's) And Ocean Cetus ED145MS (Noah's). (Note, this story is basically an anime show that is written instead of aired,  
each chapter is one episode, the series name is Beyblade Blast. The year 2225 A.D. this is 5 years after Shogun Steel.  
But I have no idea what year Shogun Steel is in so it is an estimate.) by megaguy2222

3,2,1, Beyblade Blast!

Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin! Gotta clash them, blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide!  
In our time there are beys unexplored! Powerful rivals and battles in store! Let the games begin, the team will fight to the end!  
Beyblade Blast! Together defend! Sometimes it's unreal but you just gota deal!  
It's always the same! When you're up against the game! Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin1 Gotta clash them blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide! Beyblade!

Intro: Many years ago, a star fragment descended from from the sky. The tops born from that fragment changed shape and evolved into the modern Beys of today. Episode 7: Quadruple Evolution!

* Clock Tower strikes midnight.* Caesar: "Hmm..." * -Flashbacks- " Go! Jigen Hydra Slam!" " Dragon Destruction Smashing Slash!" " Hero's Dual Conquering Swords" -Flashbacks end- Cepheus: "Is something bothering you, Caesar?"  
Caesar: "No." Cepheus: "Good. We cannot have you like Draga. Especially when my Father is about to die and I become king." Caesar: "Right. Good night." * Cepheus exits.* *Energy pours into Perseus and, at Rebecca's shop Mirage and Draco*  
*The next morning* Royal Vizier: "King Cepeus VII is dead! Long live King Cepheus VIII!"  
Cannon: "Wake me up when it's time to train guys." Ken: "I'm trying to sleep, Cannon." Noah: "1,2. 1,2."  
Rebbeca: "It's noon guys wake up and. Wait. Where's Draga?" Draga: "Beyblade Blast! Draco what's happening?!"  
Ken: "Mirage?!" Noah: 'Cetus?!" Cannon: "It's Just like what happened to Hydra!" Caesar: "Perseus!" 


	8. The Past Is Present!

Hey, it's an all new series which means all new characters!^_^ Cannon Kurayami, (me) Rebecca Muramachi, (my girlfriend)  
Ken Kirusama, (a friend of mine) Draga Saramuchi, (my rival) Caesar Empire, (a minor character.) and Noah Sharksama (my best friend). And our Beys, Jigen Hydra RD145EQF(Mine), (Rebecca does not have one), Multi Claw C145US(Ken's)  
Doom Draco 85SSF(Draga's), Noble Perseus AD145EAWD, (Caesar's) And Hydro Cetus ED170MS (Noah's). (Note, this story is basically an anime show that is written instead of aired,  
each chapter is one episode, the series name is Beyblade Blast. The year 2225 A.D. this is 5 years after Shogun Steel.  
But I have no idea what year Shogun Steel is in so it is an estimate.) by megaguy2222

3,2,1, Beyblade Blast!

Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin! Gotta clash them, blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide!  
In our time there are beys unexplored! Powerful rivals and battles in store! Let the games begin, the team will fight to the end!  
Beyblade Blast! Together defend! Sometimes it's unreal but you just gota deal!  
It's always the same! When you're up against the game! Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin1 Gotta clash them blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide! Beyblade!

Intro: Many years ago, a star fragment descended from from the sky. The tops born from that fragment changed shape and evolved into the modern Beys of today. Episode 8: The Past Is Present!  
-At Cepheus's Palace- " Hmm... All of my allies except Caesar have left me. And he will join them soon enough."  
-Flashback- * 5 years earlier* " And this is the theory of relativity." " Yawwn... Interesting."  
" What is the matter young prince?" " I wanna get a beyblade." " Don't cloud your mind with such ridiculous thoughts my king." - Later- * Cepheus examines his father's portrait* " What are these?" " Bey parts?!"  
" Why are they in this painting?" * Puts the parts together* " Beyblade Blast! This is power I have never felt before! It's Overwhelming!" " Ha ha ha ha!"  
Next time on Beyblade: Cannon and the others find Cepheus's hideout and battle him!  
Caesar comes along to repay a debt! Episode 9: Raid Castle Cepheus! 


	9. Raid Castle Cepheus!

Hey, it's an all new series which means all new characters!^_^ Cannon Kurayami, (me) Rebecca Muramachi, (my girlfriend)  
Ken Kirusama, (a friend of mine) Draga Saramuchi, (my rival) Caesar Empire, (a minor character.) and Noah Sharksama (my best friend). And our Beys, Jigen Hydra RD145EQF(Mine), (Rebecca does not have one), Multi Claw C145US(Ken's)  
Doom Draco 85SSF(Draga's), Noble Perseus AD145EAWD, (Caesar's) And Hydro Cetus ED170MS (Noah's). (Note, this story is basically an anime show that is written instead of aired,  
each chapter is one episode, the series name is Beyblade Blast. The year 2225 A.D. this is 5 years after Shogun Steel.  
But I have no idea what year Shogun Steel is in so it is an estimate.) by megaguy2222

3,2,1, Beyblade Blast!

Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin! Gotta clash them, blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide!  
In our time there are beys unexplored! Powerful rivals and battles in store! Let the games begin, the team will fight to the end!  
Beyblade Blast! Together defend! Sometimes it's unreal but you just gota deal!  
It's always the same! When you're up against the game! Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin1 Gotta clash them blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide! Beyblade!

Intro: Many years ago, a star fragment descended from from the sky. The tops born from that fragment changed shape and evolved into the modern Beys of today. Episode 9: Raid Castle Cepheus!

Cannon: " Let's go everyone!" Everyone: " Yeah!" Cannon: " I'm counting on you Hydra, figt with me to the end."  
* Flashback* Cannon: " Was that a meteor?!" ?: " A new pit of light can become a new pit of darkness."  
" Let's fight together, Hydra." * Flashback Ends* Cannon: " That was Cepheus wasn't it?"  
Indus: " Stop right there! My master wil not be faced until you beat me." Caesar: " Beyblade!" Both: " Blast!"  
Indus: " Go! Explosion Indus!" Cannon: " Explosion Indus?! It was Dynamite Indus the last te we faced off!"  
Indus: " It has evovled since then. Special Move! Indus Explosion Slam!" * Indus rams into Perseus and knocks it to the edge of the stadium* Caesar: " Go Perseus! Special Move! Hero's Dual Conquering Swords!"  
* Peseus slams Indus out of the stadium.* Caesar: " Let us see your master." Indus: " Fine." * Cannon, Draga, Ken,  
Caesar, Rebecca, Noah, and Indus enter* Cepheus : " I've been expecting you. Hahaha."  
Next time on Beyblade! Cannon and the others start battling with Cepheus, but he is much stronger than they thought. And soon only Cannon is left. Episode 10: To The Future! 


	10. To The Future!

Hey, it's an all new series which means all new characters!^_^ Cannon Kurayami, (me) Rebecca Muramachi, (my girlfriend)  
Ken Kirusama, (a friend of mine) Draga Saramuchi, (my rival) Caesar Empire, (a minor character.) and Noah Sharksama (my best friend). And our Beys, Jigen Hydra RD145EQF(Mine), (Rebecca does not have one), Multi Claw C145US(Ken's)  
Doom Draco 85SSF(Draga's), Noble Perseus AD145EAWD, (Caesar's) And Hydro Cetus ED170MS (Noah's). (Note, this story is basically an anime show that is written instead of aired,  
each chapter is one episode, the series name is Beyblade Blast. The year 2225 A.D. this is 5 years after Shogun Steel.  
But I have no idea what year Shogun Steel is in so it is an estimate.) by megaguy2222

3,2,1, Beyblade Blast!

Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin! Gotta clash them, blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide!  
In our time there are beys unexplored! Powerful rivals and battles in store! Let the games begin, the team will fight to the end!  
Beyblade Blast! Together defend! Sometimes it's unreal but you just gota deal!  
It's always the same! When you're up against the game! Beyblade, we play to win, so launch them out and let the battle begin1 Gotta clash them blast them outta the sky! Our destiny is ours to decide! Beyblade!

Intro: Many years ago, a star fragment descended from from the sky. The tops born from that fragment changed shape and evolved into the modern Beys of today. Episode 10: To The Future!  
Cepheus: " I've been expecting you." Draga: " Cut the chit-chat Cepheus! 3!" Ken: " 2!" Caesar: " 1!"  
Cepheus: " Beyblade!" Cannon, Noah, and Rebecca: " Blast!" * Cepheus, Perseus, Cetus, Draco, and Hydra launch into the stadium* Caesar: " Go, Perseus! Attack mode!" * Perseus hits Cepheus but is repelled* Caesar: " No Way!"  
Cepheus: " My turn! Special Move! King Conquering!" Cannon: " Hydra! Mode Change! Final Mode!"* Cepheus blows every bey except Hydra out of the stadium and knocks everyone else unconcious* Cepheus: " You Survived?! But How?!"  
Cannon: " Hydra! Hit him! Jigen Hydra Slam!" * Cepheus is knocked to the edge* Cepheus: " Why you!"  
Cannon: " Huh?!" * Energy pours into Hydra* Cepheus: " What's happening?!" Cannon: " You tell me!"  
Rebbeca: " Hydra's speed is increasing as it's racing around the stadium!" Cannon: " Ok! Special Move!  
Jigen Hydra Tornado!" * Hydra Creates a tornado that sucks cepheus into the air* Cannon " Now Hydra! Let's go on to everyone's future! Special Move! Jigen Hydra Nova!" * Hydra creates a Supernova that Cracks King Cepheus and knocks it out of the stadium* Cepheus: " That's impossible! I can't lose! Gahh!" Cannon: Thanks, Everyone.  
Thanks, Hydra. Let's go home, everyone." Everyone: " Yeah!" Cepheus: " Wait, Cannon. Thank you too for saving me from my darkness. I am forever in your debt." Cannon: " Don't sweat it. See ya later."  
-At Rebecca's house- " That was awesome Cannon." * Kisses him on the mouth* " I wonder what's in store later." 


End file.
